I'm Not Leaving
by Awesomeauthor14
Summary: *"I'm not leaving Austin," she whispered, running a hand through his hair, "I'm not leaving."* No matter what happens, Ally is always going to be there, always. Jace/Austin


**Author's Note: I have** ** _no idea why_** **I came up with this paring. NO. IDEA. I was just wondering: "How would these two look together?", and then WHAM! This one-shot was born! It is slash, so if you don't like it, don't read it!**

 **Disclamer: I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

Austin sat in the practice room, playing random notes on the piano. Ally walked in, smiling at the sight of her boyfriend.

"Hey Aus," she greeted, sitting next to him.

The blonde smiled, kissing her.

"So, since it's our day off today, I was wondering if you want to see a movie," Austin suggested, "It's been a while since we've been alone together."

The shorter teen nodded, kissing his cheek.

"As long as it isn't a Zalien movie," she said, smiling when the blonde pouted.

She rested her head on his shoulder, watching him play the piano.

"Are you _sure_ we can't see a Zalien movie?"

Ally rolled her eyes, punching his arm.

"I want to see a _romantic_ movie!" Ally whined, "Please?"

Austin sighed, looking at her adorable brown doe eyes.

Damn it.

She could get away with _murder_ using those eyes.

" _Fineeeeeee_ ," the taller teen muttered.

Ally kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"They're playing _If I Stay_ in half an hour," she stated, causing the blonde to groan.

"Alright, I'll get my jacket," Austin mumbled.

Ally looked up at him, grabbing his shirt collar.

"Maybe I'll make it up to you later," she whispered in his ear.

The blonde shivered at the tone of her voice.

But he won't lie:

It _did_ turn him on.

"I'll go tell Trish and Dez," she said, standing up.

The brunette walked out of the practice room, leaving the blonde alone again. He sighed in content, standing up to look for his jacket. He heard the practice room door open and close, and assumed it was Ally. He finally found his jacket on the floor behind the couch, standing up.

"Hey Alls, you ready to-"

He stopped when he realized is was Jace.

"Oh, hey Jace. Are you looking for Trish? She's downstairs working with Dez on something," he said, putting on his jacket.

The taller teen rubbed the back on his neck nervously, causing Austin to frown.

"Actually, I was looking for you."

The blonde furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, crossing his arms.

"What's up?" he asked.

This is the first time Jace actually wanted to have a _conversation_ with the blonde. Sure, they greeted each other and everything, but he's always with Trish.

Why does he want to talk to _him_?

"Are you homophobic?"

The question caught Austin off guard. He ran a hand through his hair, looking up and Jace.

"No, why?"

The brunette sighed in relief, leaning again the door. The blonde sat at the piano, beginning to see where this conversation was going.

"I think I might be gay," Jace blurted out, "I mean, I like Trish, but I don't feel an _attraction_ towards her."

Austin nodded, crossing his arms.

"Trish seems so happy, and I don't want to take that way from her," the taller teen sighed, "But I don't know how much longer I can _pretend_ to be happy."

"Well, knowing Trish, she'll probably hurt you," the blonde replied, "But after she calms down, I'm pretty sure she'll understand. Just tell her. The longer you keep it a secret, the worse her reaction will be."

The skateboarder nodded, smiling at the teen.

"Thanks man," he said, "I really needed that."

Austin smiled back, a small blush on his face.

"No problem."

* * *

Something was wrong.

He didn't know _what_ , but he felt off.

Its been four weeks since he had that conversation with Jace, and ever since then, Austin hasn't been the same. He has been spacing out a lot and hasn't really been acting as energetic as he usually is. However, Jace _finally_ came out, and Trish freaked.

She _punched_ him.

Of course, afterwards, she calmed down and they had a long talk. The Latino finally accepted the fact that Jace didn't return her feelings and they settled on staying friends.

The blonde didn't know what was going on, but he was really trying to ignore it.

"Austin? _Austin_!"

The teen looked over at his girlfriend who had her hands on her hips.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" she demanded.

Austin gave her an innocent smile and the brunette rolled her eyes.

"I _said_ Trish texted me about Jace. She said he's coming here with his new boyfriend."

The blonde's heart dropped.

 _Boyfriend?_

Ally crossed her arms, looking at Austin in suspicion.

"Babe, are you feeling okay?" the shorter teen asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," the singer replied quickly, avoiding her gaze.

The brunette's eyebrows raised but she didn't ask anymore questions, much to Austin's relief.

"Hey guys!"

The couple turned around where they saw Trish and Dez walking in, Jace and another male walking behind them.

"Guys, this is Evan, my new boyfriend," Jace introduced, smiling when the shorter teen blushed.

Austin looked him up and down, his stomach churning.

He was going to throw up.

Before anyone could say anything, the singer ran upstairs.

* * *

Ally wasn't stupid.

She knew _exactly_ what was wrong with her boyfriend. Before they started dating, they _were_ best friends.

She _knows_ when something is wrong with him.

The blonde hasn't been to the Music Factory in _weeks,_ and everyone was worried.

It was time to fix this.

So, that's why the brunette found herself standing in front of Austin's house. Ally knocked on the door, waiting. The taller teen finally came and opened the door, looking at his girlfriend in confusion.

"Ally? What are you doing here?" Austin asked.

"We need to talk," she replied, walking into the house.

The blonde closed the door, turning around to look at Ally.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Austin nodded, leaning against the door.

"So tell me the truth: do you have feelings for Jace?" Ally asked.

The blonde froze, looking at the shorter teen in horror. The songwriter crossed her arms, waiting for a response. She didn't expect Austin to run upstairs, slamming his bedroom door behind him. Ally ran after him, pressing her ear to the door. Her heart broke when she heard her boyfriend crying.

"I-I'm sorry!" Austin cried, "I'm so s-sorry!"

"Aus, open the door!" Ally begged, "I'm not mad! I just want to talk!"

The blonde unlocked the door before sitting down on his bed. The shorter teen walked in, sitting next to him.

"Yes."

Ally smiled sadly, pulling him into a hug. The blonde started crying again, and she just pulled him closer.

"I'm not leaving Austin," she whispered, running a hand through his hair, "I'm not leaving."

* * *

Austin sat in the practice room, playing _Superhero_ on the piano.

"Austin?"

The blonde looked up, his eyes going wide when he saw Jace standing in the doorway. The brunette walked into the room, sitting next to the other teen on the piano bench.

"Hey," Austin replied, "Do you need something?"

Before he could do anything, the skater wrapped his arms around the singer's waist before kissing him. Austin's eyes went wide before he relaxed, kissing the brunette back, his hands resting on the taller teen's shoulders. They pulled apart, Jace resting his head against Austin's.

"W-what about Evan?" the blonde asked.

"I broke up with him a couple of days ago," Jace replied, "I didn't want to lead him on. The only reason I dated him was to distract me from my feelings for _you_."

Austin blushed, causing the brunette to smile.

"How did you even know that I like you?"

The skater shrugged, leaning in.

"I took a wild guess," he replied.

He kissed Austin again, pulling the shorter teen onto his lap. Ally watched from the doorway, smiling.

If Austin was happy, she was happy.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Seriously, I have _no idea_ how I came up with this paring. It just _happened._ XD Anyway, I hoped you guys liked it! R & R! Byeeeeee! 😘**

 **~Groot 😜**


End file.
